The Waters and the Wild
by Ai-2005
Summary: AU, альт-канон. Команда Торчвуда включает Джека, Оуэна, Тош и Гвен. Они только что столкнулись с фэйри из "Малых Миров". К несчастью, они также привлекли внимание фэйри другого вида, который весьма заинтригован Джеком.


**Название:** The Waters and the Wild  
**Автор:** Soera  
**Фэндом:** Torchwood  
**Пара:** Джек/Янто  
**Рейтинг:** NC-17 (за секс и жестокость)  
**Предупреждения:** Альтернативный канон; графическое описание жестокостей; пытки; принудительное рабство и cтокгольмский cиндром; Янто-фэйри.  
**Краткое содержание:** команда Торчвуда включает Джека, Оуэна, Тош и Гвен. Они только что столкнулись с фэйри из "Малых Миров". К несчастью, они также привлекли внимание фэйри другого вида, который весьма заинтригован Джеком.

**Переводчик:** Ai aka Неправильная богиня  
**Бета:** нет, всё сама))  
**Отказ:** Торчвуд мне не принадлежит. Его персонажи тоже. Горы и озёра принадлежат Уэльсу, персонажи легенд — народу Уэльса, текст — Соере. И только перевод принадлежит мне. Грязными руками не лапать =)  
**Разрешение на перевод есть.**  
**Разрешение на архивирование:** нет, ибо автор против. Убедительная просьба на других Интернет-ресурсах данный текст НЕ РАЗМЕЩАТЬ.  
**Ссылка на оригинал:** http:/ soera. livejournal. com/ 23899. html (просто уберите пробелы)

**The Waters and the Wild** (1)

-колокольчики и розы- (2)

_Они забирают девочку с собой.  
С ними смертные. Один. Два. Три. Четыре.  
Один.  
Не смертный.  
Попробовать воздух на вкус. Не смертный. И всё ещё человек.  
Ближе. Ближе. Вдохнуть.  
Этот.  
Он интригует.  
Взять его._

За свою долгую жизнь он побыл многими людьми, сменил множество лиц. Теперь он капитан Джек Харкнесс, однажды оставленный хорошими людьми и сейчас теряющий таковых снова. Но в этот раз он знает, что это его вина.  
Его команда отказывается смотреть на него, когда они возвращаются к машине. Матери девочки дали реткон, и она никогда не вспомнит ужасную правду о том, что случилось с её дочерью и семьёй. Её ум сам придумает причины, создаст ту правду, которая хороша для неё.  
Так работает человеческий разум. Эта гибкость и устойчивость всегда будет удивлять его.  
- Что ещё я мог сделать? — с нажимом спрашивает он.  
Тишина. Он ждал этого, но это всё равно задевает его за живое.  
"Что ещё я мог сделать? — повторяет он про себя. — Одна девочка против всего мира. Одна девочка, которая хотела уйти. В противном случае, они никогда не смогли бы забрать её."  
Когда они возвращаются в Хаб, команда покидает SUV в гнетущей тишине. Они всё ещё отказываются смотреть на него. Капитан Джек Харкнесс сидит в пустом автомобиле, медленно теряя свою броню. Тот, кто в конце концов выходит и спускается в Хаб — просто Джек. Предвкушения возращения нет — впервые за многие годы.  
Он наблюдает, как Тошико и Оуэн что-то обсуждают у её рабочего места. Он подозревает, что знает, о чём они говорят. И знает, что не хочет слышать этого. Они собирают свои сумки и зовут Гвен. Та выходит из совещательной комнаты. Её губы сжаты в прямую линию.  
"Что ещё я мог сделать?" — задумывается Джек. Так много времени прошло с тех пор, как он чувствовал себя настолько преданным... Своей командой. И самим собой. "Тут, — думает он, — есть небольшая разница. Одно определяется, другое слишком расплывчато."  
Он не помнит, что такое быть самим собой.  
Они направляются к нему. Или нет: они направляются к выходу, который — так уж получилось — находится за его спиной. Джек смотрит на них и воображает, что они оглядываются. Что они встречают его взгляд, что они понимают. Затем он шагает в сторону, чтобы им не пришлось его обходить. Если они хотят притвориться, что его не существует, кто он такой, чтобы им мешать?  
- Кто ты? — Голос спрашивающего звучит так, как будто окрашен ветром.  
Джек застывает. Его команда в смятении вертит головами.  
(Внезапно он начинает осознавать.)  
- Что это было? — требовательно вопрошает Гвен.  
- Кто ты? — повторяет голос. Воздух внезапно наполняется густым запахом цветов. Но не роз.  
Джек сглатывает.  
- Кто хочет знать? — спрашивает он, отходя от команды. (Прочь от них, не навредить им, только не им.)  
- Мне-я-мы, — поёт голос, и вдруг распадается на множество голосов, и Джек вздрагивает и морщится от того, как звук рвётся в его уши.  
- Кто ты? Кто-ты-кто-ты-кто-ты...  
- Капитан Джек Харкнесс, — говорит он с уверенностью, которой на самом деле не ощущает. Голоса внезапно смолкают.  
- Джек, — настойчиво зовёт Тошико. Она выглядит напуганной и смотрит на экран своего компьютера. "Когда — удивляется Джек, — она там оказалась?"  
- Я регистрирую аномалию прямо здесь, в Хабе. Согласно данным наблюдения, мы находимся в лесу.  
Джек сглатывает снова.  
- Кто вы? — спрашивает он. — Чего вы хотите? Вы забрали девочку — что вам ещё нужно?  
Смех, как будто орёл парит в солнечном свете.  
- Они забрали девочку, — выпевает голос. — Забрали её, чтобы она танцевала с ними.  
Джек отходит от остальных ещё дальше, каким-то образом ощущая, что тяжёлое, давящее присутствие следует за ним.  
- Так вы говорите, что вы не одни из них? — уточняет он скептически, в мыслях отчаянно заклиная команду: "Убирайтесь! Почему вы всё ещё здесь?"  
- Неееет, — тянет голос. Джек внезапно чувствует себя так, будто разговаривает с пятилетним ребёнком. Ребёнком, который может убить его на месте — и, может, даже навсегда.  
- Тогда кто вы?  
- Кто ты? — откликается голос.  
- Я сказал вам, — говорит Джек. — Капитан Джек Харкнесс.  
- Лжец, — обвиняют его.  
- Это тот, кем я являюсь, — защищается он, чувствуя ледяной ком страха, сворачивающийся в животе. Он хочет пришельца. Он хочет слитина. Он хочет вивила. Он хочет что-нибудь материальное, с чем можно сражаться. Он хочет что-нибудь ему понятное.  
- Лжец, — повторяет голос. В этот раз он изменился. Он звучит как взрослый. Как мужской. Но всё ещё — с отзвуком воды и ветра.  
- Это тот, кем я являюсь, — с убеждённостью повторяет Джек. Воздух сгущается вокруг него. Он задыхается от цветочного запаха. Потом что-то оказывается в его горле и лёгких, и он просто не может больше дышать. Совсем. Последнее, что он видит перед тем, как провалиться в черноту — смутный _а_брис лица, мерцающий в призрачном свете.  
_

Джек возвращается к жизни в окружении своей команды. Двое из вышеупомянутых выглядят так, будто увидели призрака. "Они не слишком-то далеки от истины," — думает он. Голова как в тумане... Гвен помогает ему сесть. Единственный раз, когда он благодарен за то, что хотя бы один из них знает его секрет.  
- Ты был мёртв, — говорит Оуэн, тыкая в него пальцем. — Ты был мёртв. Ты не дышал. _У тебя не было пульса_.  
Джек пытается заговорить и обнаруживает, что его рвёт лепестками. Он отталкивает Гвен, поворачивается на бок и выплёвывает их. Голубые, но такие изорванные, что он не может сказать, что это были за цветы.  
- Несчастный случай, — говорит он отрывисто, принимая вертикальное положение. — Давно. Вкратце — теперь я не могу умереть. Просто не заморачивайся.  
- Ты не можешь умереть, — неверяще повторяет Оуэн.  
- Серьёзно? — Тошико округляет глаза.  
- Это правда, — говорит Гвен. — Я видела, как Сьюзи выстрелила ему в голову. И как он встал после этого.  
Джек делает глубокий вдох. Единственный цветочный запах, который он чует, исходит от выплюнутых им лепестков. Сладкий и пресыщающий, но сейчас уже ослабевший. Давящее присутствие исчезло.  
- Что случилось? — спрашивает он, не торопясь встречаться с кем-либо глазами.  
Тошико трясёт головой.  
- Ты просто... начал задыхаться.  
- С широко открытым ртом, — добавляет Оуэн, очевидно, уже пришедший в себя. — Не очень-то привлекательно выглядело.  
- Не то, что я слышу от большинства людей, — говорит Джек, отряхивая свою шинель и уклоняясь от заботливых прикосновений Гвен. В следующую минуту до Оуэна доходит, что ему сказали, и он выдаёт самый раздражённый взгляд, на какой способен.  
- А потом ты упал, — говорит Тошико. — Ветер стих и мы смогли подойти к тебе.  
- Ветер? — спрашивает Джек.  
- Ты не чувствовал? — Гвен, недоверчиво. — Дуло с такой ужасной силой, что мы не могли двинуться.  
- Его шинель не шевелилась, — говорит Оуэн. — Я не думаю, что он вообще что-то почувствовал, — он выжидательно смотрит на Джека.  
Последний чувствует себя растерянным, отрезанным от всего, что он знает и чего может ожидать. Возможно, думает он, шок от (в некотором роде) бессмертного лидера придёт позже. Когда они разберутся с фэйри. Опять.  
Он хочет отдохнуть. Он хочет спать. Он хочет не видеть снов о розах и туннелях, о скрипе и покачивании на железнодорожных путях, об их убаюкивающем ритме.

_Rock-a-bye baby on the tree-top  
When the wind blows, the cradle will rock  
When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall  
And down will come baby, cradle and all._ (3)

- Джек? — Гвен как-то странно на него смотрит. Собственно, они все на него так смотрят — и тут он понимает, что пел вслух.  
- Слышали когда-нибудь эту песню? — спрашивает он. — Слегка страшноватая для колыбельной, не так ли?  
- О чём ты? — спрашивает Тошико.  
- Не бери в голову, — вздыхает Джек. — Ты выжала что-нибудь из системы наблюдения?  
Она, кажется, рада оказаться полезной, и немедленно возвращается в режим профессионала. Оуэну стоило бы у неё поучиться.  
- Как я упоминала ранее, система зарегистрировала лес прямо здесь, в Хабе.  
- Лес? — переспрашивает Джек, садясь. Он внезапно ощущает свои ноги куда более усталыми, чем им следовало бы быть. Как будто только что пробежал марафон. "Возможно, так оно и было."  
- Да, — говорит Тошико. — Деревья, птицы, насекомые и всё остальное. Ничто из нашего оборудования или внешнего мира не отображалось вообще.  
- Как такое возможно? — спрашивает Оуэн.  
- Не знаю. Та штука, должно быть, что-то делала.  
- Пыталась утащить, — шепчет Джек, и понимает, что на самом деле говорил громко, только когда все поворачиваются к нему.  
- Что-что? — спрашивает Гвен, нахмурившись.  
- Это была попытка утащить меня, — говорит Джек, поднимаясь. Он устал, но ему нужно движение. — Это невозможно, это не должно быть возможно. Они не забирают взрослых! — Он знает, что такое фэйри, он знает их привязанность к детям. Потом он видит на столе голубой колокольчик. Минуту назад его там не было.  
В отличие от большинства взрослых, он не прячется за щит неверия. И всё же, его возраст должен был быть защитой. Он не может быть превращён. Он не Избранный.  
Он не Избранный.  
Но фэйри не нужны причины, чтобы вмешиваться в людские жизни.  
_

Джек отсылает команду по домам. Глубоко внутри него, подобно тяжёлому ядру или опухоли, залегает уверенность: что бы ни было с ними в Хабе, ему был нужен только он. Вдали от него команда в безопасности.  
Он на это надеется.  
Надежды разбиваются вдребезги, когда, полчаса спустя, он отвечает на звонок разозлённой и напуганной Тошико. Её дом завален колокольчиками, вопит она, они повсюду на мебели: и в кухне, и в гостиной, и в спальне.  
Ещё через десять минут — звонок от Оуэна. Он выражается похлеще, чем Тош, но в целом сообщение остаётся тем же.  
И ещё через пять минут — от Гвен. То же самое.  
- Зачем ты делаешь это? — шепчет Джек.  
- Кто ты? — спрашивает ребяческий голос.  
- Джек Харкнесс, — говорит он, и на этот раз добавляет: — Вот кто я сейчас. Я не помню, кем я мог быть.  
Пауза.  
- Не ложь, — признаёт голос.  
- Я знаю, что я — не он, — говорит Джек безнадёжно. — Но он единственный, кем я знаю, как быть.  
- Не ложь, — снова говорят ему. — Джек Харкнесс. Джек Харкнесс. Джек Харкнесс.  
Смех, высокий и звенящий. Должно быть, думает Джек, именно так Эстель представляла своих фей. Должно быть, это то, что она слышала. Невозможно поверить в злобность существа, которое издаёт такой звук.  
- Джек Харкнесс, — повторяет он. — А кто ты?  
- Не они.  
- Ты не один из тех, кто забрал Ж_а_смин, — говорит Джек. Внезапно он осознаёт, что это правда. Но глубина собственного доверия удивляет. Он немедленно начинает подозревать, что поверил слишком легко.  
- Не нужна девочка, — изрекает голос пренебрежительно. Джеку кажется, что краем глаза он видит свет. Свет и фигуру внутри него.  
- Тогда чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает он, отчаявшись придумать, как обезопасить команду.  
Ответ — когда он наконец приходит — оказывается не тем, на что он надеялся.  
- Тебя.  
_

Миг — и колокольчики исчезают.  
Рис проснётся следующим утром — и не вспомнит о цветах, покрывавших его спящего. Гвен будет объяснять свои красные глаза тем, что поздно легла. Она будет ощущать, как с каждой вынужденной ложью растёт пропасть между ней и её надёжным бойфрендом. Его любовь заставляет её задыхаться в своей вине. Лишь когда женщина покидает дом, вступая в бодрящий воздух утра - лишь тогда она наконец чувствует, что может дышать.  
Оуэн вырывается из беспокойного сна. Отворачивается от безликой женщины (не Кэти). Его одежда раскидана по всей её комнате. Он, с настойчиво раскалывающейся головой, сползает с кровати, собирает вещи и одевается. Будит женщину перед уходом — не потому, что беспокоится о ней, а потому, что не хочет оставлять дверь открытой. Это — самое большее, на что он способен в отношении неё.  
Тошико провела ночь в отеле. Утром она страшится заходить домой и раздумывает, не пойти ли прямо на работу. Но Джек захочет знать, что случилось, и поэтому она осторожно толкает дверь, наполовину ожидая, что на неё выскочит фэйри. Квартира, однако, встречает её девственной чистотой. Тающий запах колокольчиков висит в воздухе, но самих цветов нигде не видно. Она старательно закрывает дверь снова. И всю дорогу до Хаба пытается не дрожать.  
Для Джека наступающее утро обозначается лишь движением часовых стрелок. Внутри Хаба, куда не проникает свет, не имеет значения ни время суток, ни смена сезонов. Миг вечен, и в этот миг Джек жив. Он не спал всю ночь, поэтому чувствовал колокольчики, ласкающие его тело — каждый лепесток, укладывающийся на него.  
Это не ощущается зловредным.  
Он чувствует себя рыбой, рассматривающей приманку на крючке.  
Он медленно встаёт, чувствуя, как колокольчиковые лепестки соскальзывают с него, подобно рукам любовника. "Работа, — говорит он себе. — Есть работа, которую нужно сделать, и нет времени на то, чтобы отвлекаться."  
Безмолвный воздух доносит до него тень смеха.  
_

- Что происходит, Джек?  
Разумеется, этот вопрос задала Гвен. Минуту Джек смотрит на неё, желая уметь её понимать. Она слишком далека от него. Иногда ему хочется, чтобы он смог убрать эту разницу, смог заново выучить то, что люди вокруг него схватывают инстинктивно.  
Впрочем, большую часть времени он доволен. Не будь этой разницы, он бы спятил ещё много лет назад.  
- Ты просишь меня объяснить поведение фэйри? — спрашивает Джек, отводя взгляд от женщины влево. — Прости, это невозможно.  
- Когда я пришла домой, все цветы исчезли, — тихо говорит Тошико, глядя в свою чашку с кофе. Она не может заставить себя сделать даже глоток: каждый раз, как она пытается, запах кофе сменяется сладким запахом колокольчиков. Это только кажется, она знает, это только кажется. Но убедить себя в обратном ей не удаётся.  
- Не думаю, что оно будет приходить за вами и впредь, — говорит Джек. Он не смотрит ни на кого из них — вместо этого его взгляд фиксируется на какой-то далёкой точке.  
- Откуда ты знаешь? — требовательно спрашивает Оуэн. — Или... К вопросу об этом: прошлой ночью оно пришло за всеми нами. Что насчёт тебя?  
Взгляд Джека скользит по Оуэну, не задерживаясь. Он ощущается далёким, отрезанным от собственного тела. Отсоединённым.  
- Колокольчики, — говорит он. — И беседа.  
- Оно говорило с тобой? — спрашивает Гвен, округляя глаза и становясь похожей на испуганную мышь.  
- В некотором смысле, — отвечает Джек, снова глядя куда-то налево.  
- Проклятье, Джек, — рычит Оуэн. — Ты что, не можешь даже смотреть на нас?  
- Вы хотите, чтобы я это делал? — Джек спокоен. Он не может почувствовать эмоции, которые ему вроде бы следовало ощущать. Шок, возможно... он пытается прислушаться к себе. Не в медицинском смысле этого слова. Но это настигнет его позже. Наверное.  
- А почему мы не должны? — Тошико расстроена, но пытается не показывать этого.  
- Вчера никто из вас не хотел смотреть на меня, — указывает Джек.  
- Ты не должен был отдавать Ж_а_смин, — заявляет Гвен.  
- Что ещё я мог сделать? — его взгляд застыл в пустоте слева. Он всё ещё отказывается смотреть на них.  
- Что-нибудь, — говорит Оуэн. — Что-то другое. Мы могли сразиться с ними.  
- Они не пришельцы, — говорит Джек. — Они не люди. Они порождения времени и мифа, вбейте это себе в головы. Мы ничего не могли сделать против них. — Его голос понижается. — И она хотела уйти. У нас появилась бы возможность удержать её, только если бы она захотела остаться.  
- Почему же она не захотела? — разочарованно спрашивает Гвен. — У неё было всё...  
- Очевидно, нет. И сейчас мы уже ничего не можем с этим поделать. У нас есть какие-нибудь текущие дела?  
- Что насчёт твоего фэйри-преследователя? — Оуэн.  
- Он больше не побеспокоит никого из вас, — отвечает Джек.  
- А тебя? — многозначительно спрашивает Тошико.  
- Я не знаю. Но, если честно... что он может сделать? — губы Джека кривятся в фальшивой улыбке. — Убить меня?  
_

У поездки в сельскую местность были и "за", и "против". С одной стороны, шанс уйти из Хаба и от воспоминаний о колокольчиках. С другой, путешествие могло завести их дальше на территорию фэйри. Возможную территорию фэйри. Они всё же не везде, хоть в некоторые дни и может так казаться.  
В конце концов, он решил, что они поедут. Случай выглядел простым. Шанс почувствовать, что они не зря делают свою работу, а также возможность "проснуться" после недавней беспомощности.  
Впоследствии Джек решит, что это была не лучшая его идея для пикничка.

- Рассказывай, — шипит он на схваченного ублюдка. Ружьё в руке, колено готово ударить в открытую рану при малейшей провокации. Он почти боится того, насколько легко соскальзывает назад к своей старой роли, старой работе. Боялся бы, если бы не нужно было кое-что сделать.  
Колокольчик смеётся на ветру, пока он заводит трактор и пробивает им стену. Тошико, прекрасная Тошико, на коленях и истекает кровью, Гвен и Оуэн на ногах, но выглядят полумёртвыми. Это так просто: вскинуть ружьё и стрелять, снова, и снова, и снова, переключаясь на свой пистолет, когда заканчиваются патроны. Он едва слышит собственный крик.  
Он слышит ободряющий и поддерживающий голос ветра.  
Последний выстрел. Они валяются перед ним, израненные, лишившиеся своей наглости. Хищники стали жертвами. Он хочет убить их, хочет, чтобы они истекали кровью. Ему стоит большого труда заставить себя не перерезать им глотки прямо там, где они лежат.  
Гвен подстрелили. Тошико порезали. Оуэн, возможно, единственный, кто не ранен - кроме самого Джека. Никто из них ещё не отошёл от потрясения, и Джек прилагает усилия, чтобы притушить ярость, разбираясь с некомпетентными местными силами охраны правопорядка (почему вы не сообщили, почему вы не остановили это) и медлительной скорой помощью.  
Оуэн составляет компанию Гвен в одной машине, Джек хочет поехать с Тошико в другой, но не может позволить себе оставить SUV. Так что он выплёскивает свою ярость в сопровождении обеих скорых, несущихся по дорогам со скоростью, далеко превосходящей разрешённую.  
Больничный туалет невзрачен и невероятно противен. Джек стоит перед зеркалом, воняя мясом, кровью и страхом.  
- Джек Харкнесс.  
Он закрывает глаза и шепчет:  
- Не сейчас.  
- Джек Харкнесс, — настаивает голос. — Ты ищешь справедливости?  
Глаза Джека поспешно открываются. Он начинает было говорить, но замолкает. Мозаика сложилась. Он знает, что ему предложили. Чего он не знает — это каким должен быть его ответ. Отказаться — значит причинить ещё больше страданий самому себе, а он никогда не был мазохистом. Согласиться — значит вернуться к тому, от чего он так долго пытался отучиться.  
Он вспоминает скользкую кровь под своими пальцами, аккуратными и точными, мягкие участки кожи, лёгкие нажатия на которые стимулируют каждый болевой рецептор по соседству. Он вспоминает силу, с которой его кулаки врезались в податливую плоть. Это было так просто.  
- Ты ищешь справедливости, Джек Харкнесс?  
Джек делает глубокий вдох, пристально глядя на свет, который видит в зеркале. Он знает, что если обернуться, тот исчезнет. Но вот так, боковым зрением, в зеркале... он думает, что может видеть лицо. Голубые глаза. Колокольчиковые глаза.  
- Да, — говорит он.  
_

Когда приходят известие, что все каннибалы были найдены задохнувшимися в своих камерах, Джек не удивляется. Вот его команда — да, вплоть до следующих новостей: выяснилось, что горло и лёгкие каждого забиты колокольчиковыми лепестками.  
Джек терпеливо сносит вопросы, на которые не может ответить. Он нежно любит свою команду — но они отказываются принимать тот факт, что есть вещи, находящиеся за пределами их познаний. За пределами человеческого понимания.  
Он может чувствовать, как Тошико сдаётся. Его бедная девочка. Она всегда искала утешения в безопасности цифр. И сейчас цепляется за их надёжность больше, чем когда-либо. Она теряется в своей работе, отвлекаясь только на редкие настороженные подъёмы головы — когда улавливает запах колокольчиков.  
Так продолжается до появления Мэри.  
Джек чувствует, как внутри него снова вспыхивает гнев. Сьюзи. Тошико. Почему его команда продолжает предавать его? "Они делают это в том порядке, в каком были наняты," — с отвращением говорит он себе. И размышляет, когда наступит очередь Оуэна или Гвен.  
Он отправляет Мэри в центр Солнца и слышит довольную трель смеха.  
_

Сьюзи. Опять.  
Хаб заперт, а Джек в тихой панике. Он должен побеседовать с Гвен, когда они вернут её. Мысль об ином исходе им изгоняется. Он сочиняет сценарий для её официального выговора. Есть причина, по которой он — лидер. Команда не может действовать за его спиной.  
- Джек Харкнесс, — поёт знакомый голос. Тошико и Оуэн резко вздрагивают.  
- Да?  
- Ты ищешь справедливости?  
Слова замирают на его языке. Так много путей, которыми это может произойти. Так много возможностей. Так много вещей, которые надо обдумать и принять во внимание. Одна ошибка может стоить ему всего.  
- Ты ищешь справедливости, Джек Харкнесс?  
Он заставляет себя ответить.  
- Нет.  
Тошико как-то ухитряется послать сигнал, который связывает их со Свонсон. Джек не в настроении позволять собранной ею банде высмеивать их затруднительное положение. Несколько едких слов о недостатке интереса к тому факту, что на их улицах затерялся серийный убийца, мигом убеждают полицейских, что лучше работать с Торчвудом, чем против него.  
Аромат колокольчиков преследует Джека, куда бы он ни пошёл. Он старается держаться подальше от Тошико, которая съёживается всякий раз, как запах настигает её.  
Стрельба по Сьюзи не дает эффекта. В отличие от стрельбы по Перчатке. Джек чувствует нехорошее, мстительное удовольствие, когда Сьюзи умирает снова.  
_

- Я думала, с фэйри всё кончено, — говорит Тошико.  
- Для вас — да, — отвечает Джек минуту спустя.  
- А ты не думаешь, что нам следует знать? — Оуэн, сердито.  
- Вы ничего не можете сделать с этим, — говорит Джек. — И они не интересуются вами.  
- Но это небезопасно — когда они шляются вокруг! — восклицает Гвен.  
- Фактически, — говорит Джек задумчиво, — я думаю, есть только один.  
- От этого нам так полегчало, — язвит Оуэн.  
Джек пожимает плечами.  
- Он определённо из иного клана, нежели те, кто забрал Ж_а_смин. — Он смотрит на широкий экран так, будто тот предоставит ему нужные ответы. — Вы знаете, что означают колокольчики?  
- Верность и благодарность, — говорит Тошико. Джек скашивает на неё удивлённый взгляд, и она краснеет. — Я посмотрела после...  
Джек медленно кивает.  
- Или доброту и благодарность. Более конкретно, колокольчик означает "ты хочешь сказать что-то особенное".  
- Последний раз, когда я проверял, — замечает Оуэн, — красные розы означали любовь, а не смерть.  
- Зависит от того, кого ты спрашиваешь, — говорит Джек. — Красные розы также символизируют хорошо сделанную работу.  
Слова тяжело повисают в воздухе.  
- Я уверена, они так и подумали, — наконец ворчит Гвен тихо.  
- Ну, если колокольчик означает "говорю что-то особенное", — начинает Тошико, — то что этот фэйри пытается сказать?  
- Если мы поймём, что, то сможем понять и как от него избавиться! — загорается Гвен. Даже Оуэн выглядит довольным перспективой.  
Джек качает головой. И снова они попадаются в ловушку мнения, что фейри — объяснимые создания. Он знает, что это не так, и что вера в обратное — первый шаг к тому, чтобы оказаться пойманным.  
- Это может быть послание для меня, — говорит он. — Но это не значит, что он расскажет мне. Или что это нечто, что я захочу слышать.  
Смешок, как вздох среди деревьев. Команда дёргается. Джек — нет.  
_

Теперь он видит свет чаще. Мельком, лишь боковым зрением. Когда он пытается сосредоточить взгляд, перед ним начинают безумно кружиться пятна и искры. В конце концов он отдаётся на волю случая. Всё это не имеет значения до тех пор, пока команда в безопасности.  
Он нечасто засыпает. Когда он всё же делает это, он просыпается с колокольчиком на груди. Первый он сжёг, и в приступе ребяческой злости растоптал пепел. Остальным достаётся обращение получше: неувядающие цветы поселяются в стеклянной вазе рядом с его кроватью. Когда он лежит, они склоняются над ним. Он воображает их щекочущими его лицо, облегчая засыпание.  
Это опасно — верить, что фэйри может обеспечивать комфорт.  
Даже так. Даже так.

Он возвращается к жизни. Рядом на земле — вивил. Мёртвый. Мёртвый, потому что его глотка выдрана. Он поднимает руку к своей шее, касается свеже-зажившей раны. Его рубашка залита кровью, но, кроме небольшого пятна на коже, других признаков смертельного ранения нет.  
- Не смертный, — шёпот ветра. — Человек, но не смертный.  
- Ага, — говорит Джек, с трудом держась на ногах. Он должен как-то оттащить вивила в SUV и не грохнуться при этом. Будет нелегко. Он чувствует себя пьяным. — Скажи мне что-то, чего я не знаю...  
Смех. Звучит дружелюбно. Джек останавливает себя. Этот путь ведёт к безумию.  
Сильные руки обнимают его сзади. Он застывает, его спина горбится в панике. То, что к нему прижалось, ощущается как человеческое тело, но ему известно, что оно таковым не является.  
- Чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает он, покачиваясь на братвенно-острой грани ужаса.  
- Тебя, — отвечает голос.  
- Но _почему_... — говорит он. И вот оно: все те эмоции, которых он не ощущал, и все они заключены в эти два слова. Он чувствует себя так, будто стоит на краю скалы, а та крошится у него под ногами, и он не может найти в себе сил шагнуть назад. Шагнуть назад? Во что?  
Но что ещё он может сделать?  
Он делает глубокий вдох, вздрагивает и расслабляется в держащих его руках. В ухе раздаётся хриплый смешок. Джек закрывает глаза и представляет, будто наслаждается солнечным светом.  
_

Каждый раз, как он умирает и воскресает, фэйри возвращается. "В какой-то момент придётся что-то отдать," — думает Джек. Он уже прошёл половину пути в ловушку. Последствия этого решения остаются видны.  
В канун Рождества его канат трещит.  
Джек возвращается к жизни в машине Тошико. Вдыхает губительный воздух и едва успевает выбраться наружу прежде, чем падает снова. Второй раз он воскресает на холодном, грязном полу.  
Тошико не очень рада слышать, что Джон Эллис решил убить себя в её машине. Джек решает не говорить ей, что сидел рядом с Джоном, пока тот умирал.  
- Потерянный во времени, — сообщает ему ветер.  
- Таким был и я, — говорит он обидчиво.  
Ветер игриво треплет его волосы, убирая запах бензина и заменяя его колокольчиковым. Джек находит его странно успокаивающим.  
- Мой, — шепчет ветер и танцует прочь, смеясь.  
Джеку вдруг становится холодно.  
_

Никто не замечает ничего ненормального в молодом человеке, стоящем у водяной башни. Он одет в безупречный костюм. Его кожа ровная и чистая, его щёки розовеют на солнце. Его тёмные волосы аккуратно расчёсаны, короткие пряди пушатся. Его глаза чистые, бледно-голубые, но при правильном освещении они ощутимо темнеют. До оттенка, точно соответствующего голубому колокольчику.  
Он выглядит так, как будто просто вышел из офиса пообедать.  
Джек знает, что дело обстоит иначе.  
- Я думал, твой вид никогда никому не показывается, — говорит он, останавливаясь точно в пяти футах. Нет сил заставить себя подойти ближе.  
- Мы предпочитаем не показываться, — говорит мужчина исключительно нормальным голосом.  
- Но? — Джек поднимает бровь.  
Мужчина улыбается ему, протягивая руку. "Какой человеческий поступок," — думает Джек.  
- Джонс, — говорит он. — Янто Джонс. Пожалуй, я предпочитаю это имя. Приятно звучит, не правда ли? А ты знаменитый Капитан Джек Харкнесс.  
"Если бы я не знал, что это за существо, — проносится в голове Джека, — я бы мог точно сказать, в чьей постели окажусь этой ночью. Как и..."  
Озорная ухмылка кривит губы мужчины... существа... Янто.  
- Ты мог бы присоединиться ко мне, — говорит он. — Я был бы совсем не против.  
- Кто так разговаривает в наше время? — насмешливо говорит Джек, игнорируя множество смыслов, кроющихся в словах Янто.  
- Я, — отвечает тот и делает шаг вперёд. И ещё один, и ещё. Он почти такого же роста, что и Джек, и его губы так близко... Джек наблюдает, как его глаза изменяются с ледяных на колокольчиковые.  
- У меня нет времени на это, — говорит он. — Правда, нет.  
Словно тончайший шёлк прикасается к его губам. Янто неподвижен. Это как будто тебя целует музыка. Джек не уверен, что помнит, как дышать. Он не знает, возбуждение или ужас сжимает его лёгкие. Он подозревает, что и то, и другое.  
Стоит ему моргнуть, как Янто исчезает.  
_

- Я позабочусь о тебе, — говорит он Тошико, и имеет в виду именно это. Быть японцем в Британии во время Второй Мировой Войны совсем не безопасно. Она дешифровальщик, таковым и останется, и будет под его защитой.  
На краткий миг он представляет себя проживающим этот период времени снова. И Тошико. Бедная Тошико. Как она будет справляться без всех этих технологических игрушек, с которыми выросла? Без несметного числа удобств, к которым она так привыкла, что заметит их только после их исчезновения? И он. Она будет стареть, а он останется неизменным. Друг, потом сын друга, присматривающий за теми, кто был дорог отцу. И снова Эстель.

Капитан Джек Харкнесс. Настоящий. Его собственная личность немного отодвигается от него. Вот тот, кем он хочет быть. Этот храбрый человек, который умрёт завтра. Который спасёт своих людей и умрёт завтра.  
Он смотрит, как капитан Харкнесс идёт прочь со своей милой.  
- Ты мой, — раздражённо говорят ему в ухо. Он оборачивается — и совершенно не удивляется, обнаружив стоящего прямо за ним Янто.  
- Ты, кажется, уже всё решил, — холодно отвечает он.  
Колокольчиковые глаза сужаются.  
- Мой, — произносит Янто, будто подводя итог. — Помни это.  
На этот раз Джек берёт Янто за руку, не желая позволять существу затеряться среди этих людей, и тянет его прочь, в тихий угол танцевального зала. В некое подобие уединения.  
- У тебя нет права чего-то требовать от меня, — говорит он сосредоточенно (почему я почему ты так зациклен на мне в чём твоя проблема почему твой вид не может оставить меня в покое ты запугиваешь меня).  
Янто улыбается как-то сквозь него. Джек может ощущать яростное биение своего сердца: низкий барабанный рокот, зовущий в бой. Янто поднимает руку и мягко кладёт её Джеку на грудь.  
- Ты интересный, — информирует он. — Я тебя не отдам.  
- Я не _игрушка_! — шипит Джек.  
- Мой, — говорит Янто убеждённо. Затем его глаза леденеют. — Не позволяй ему прикасаться к тебе.  
И он исчезает — в промежутке между двумя ударами сердца.  
Джек делает шаг назад и быстро осматривается. Он надеется, что внезапное исчезновение Янто никто не заметил. В противном случае он будет вынужден отвечать что-то правдоподобное, когда его станут спрашивать об этом исключительном моменте. Что это за Джек, от которого надо держаться подальше?  
Его глаза автоматически ищут капитана Харкнесса. Его дыхание моментально сбивается. Нет. Нет. Нет.  
Тошико. Он заставляет свои ноги двигаться. Ему следует искать Тошико.  
_

Он танцует с капитаном Джеком Харкнессом.  
Он целует его.  
Оглядываясь назад: это было удивительно, в высшей степени глупое действие.  
_

Оуэн открыл Разлом.  
Оуэн открыл Разлом, и капитан Джек Харкнесс мёртв, а Джек так устал. Самое последнее, чего он хочет — это спуститься в свою комнату и встретиться там с колокольчиками.  
Они везде. Они каскадами стекают с мебели. Их густой, сладкий запах медленно душит его. Однако, его комната странно нетронута. Он ожидал увидеть перевёрнутые кресла, порванные бумаги, разбитые безделушки. Последствия приступа гнева. Вместо этого он находит колокольчики. И Янто посреди них.  
- Ты позволил ему прикасаться к тебе, — произносит Янто так, будто разговаривает с особенно глупым ребёнком.  
- Да, — говорит Джек. Вот то, чего он ждал. И дождавшись, он обнаруживает себя совершенно спокойным. Никакой нервозности. Злость — это тот оселок, которым он затачивает свои слова.  
- Я хотел его.  
- Я говорил тебе не делать этого, — глаза Янто загораются синим пламенем.  
- Но я хотел его, — повторяет Джек и затем нарочно добавляет: — Я хотел его. А тебя — нет.  
Лицо Янто искажается, превращаясь в нечто неприятное. Джек знает, что сделал ошибку. Возможно, фатальную. Он знает это даже прежде, чем чувствует, что его лёгкие внезапно сжимаются, что воздух стремительно покидает их, заменяясь на что-то густое, тяжёлое и болезненно сладкое.  
Он возвращается к жизни со ртом, полным лепестков. Янто уже нет в комнате. Более того, он больше не может ощутить его присутствие рядом, так, как это было в последние шесть месяцев.  
Он неуверенно встаёт на ноги. Смотрит вокруг. Скопления колокольчиков исчезли. Как и те из них, что стояли в вазе. Стеклянный сосуд осуждающе смотрит на него. Он выплёскивает воду на пол и переворачивает вазу.  
Единственный оставшийся в комнате колокольчик лежит на его подушке. Он поднимает его и изучает. Его цвет отличается от других — это глубокий, живой пурпур. Пурпурный гиацинт.  
- Сожаление, — бормочет он. — Просьба о прощении.  
Он кладёт одинокое растение на стол и забирается в кровать. Место рядом с ним пусто. Место, где обычно устраивался Янто, чтобы заглядывать ему через плечо и наблюдать, что он делает. Теперь он избавился от Янто. Теперь он избавился от фэйри. Позже он может дорого заплатить за это, но сейчас он в безопасности.  
Он закрывает глаза. Сон приходит далеко не сразу.  
_

Перед тем, как Оуэн стреляет в него второй раз, Джек видит что-то светящееся за спиной младшего мужчины.  
- Нет! — кричит он. Затем в его голову врезается пуля, и он становится неспособен сделать что-либо ещё.  
Он возвращается к жизни, чтобы обнаружить команду открывающими Разлом. Делающими единственную вещь, которую он им всегда запрещал. "Ну что ж, — горько думает он. — Я ждал, что выкинут Оуэн и Гвен, в конце-то концов."  
Но они живы. Они живы, и колокольчики в поле зрения отсутствуют. Джек задумывается, знает ли Оуэн, насколько приблизился к смерти?  
Сейчас нет времени думать об этом. Сейчас... сейчас он должен исправить то, что его команда натворила.  
_

Во тьме что-то есть.  
Это ново.  
Чернота отступает достаточно, чтобы открыть стоящего напротив него Янто. Его руки сложены на груди, и одна нога притопывает по не-полу в человеческом выражении нетерпения.  
- Привет, — говорит Джек.  
- _Люди_, — говорит Янто тоном абсолютного отвращения.  
- Мы такие, — соглашается Джек. Пытается сесть и обнаруживает, что у него нет тела. Он обдумывает это и отбрасывает как неважное.  
Что важно, так это Янто, который выглядит очень недовольным. Джек чувствует себя щенком, написавшим на ковёр.  
- У меня не было другого выбора, — слабо защищается он.  
- Люди, — повторяет Янто, на этот раз со вздохом. Щенки будут делать то, что будут. Такова их природа. Он делает неопределённое движение рукой, и затем растворяется в свете.  
Щенков, в конце концов, можно выдрессировать.  
Маленькие лучики света исчезают долго. Когда они это наконец делают, тьма наваливается на него снова.  
_

Джек пробуждается, чтобы увидеть облегчённое выражение лица Гвен. Он может поклясться, что она только что целовала его. Первоначальный интерес, однако, уже растаял - он не противится её отчаянному объятию, но и не отвечает на него.  
"Это трудно — думает он, — чувствовать привязанность к тому, кто ещё недавно просто стоял рядом, пока тебя убивали. Попустительствовал твоему убийце."  
Коли на то пошло, труднее успокоиться, чтобы простить Оуэна. Он передаёт это жестами, по опыту зная, что это единственный способ вогнать реальность в нужную форму. Делай что-нибудь достаточно часто, и это станет фактом. Поверь во что-нибудь, и это станет истиной. Недоверие иногда и к чему-нибудь — всё, что нужно, чтобы отразить это, даже если оно — реальный факт.  
Недоверия, однако, не всегда достаточно. Джек знает это. Веры, впрочем, тоже не всегда достаточно. Это Джек знает тоже.  
Он держит Оуэна, позволяя ему всхлипывать себе в плечо. "Вот человек, который должен был умереть три дня назад," — думается ему. "Умереть, давясь колокольчиками. Задохнуться без каких-либо следов снаружи. Быть убитым изнутри."  
Он отпускает Оуэна, похлопав его по спине. Посылает команду за кофе: Гвен противится, но он настаивает.  
Оставшись в Хабе один, он зовёт Янто по имени. Отклика нет, и Джек мгновенно чувствует себя идиотом.  
Потом он слышит знакомый двигатель, и всё остальное перестаёт существовать для него.  
Во время своего отчаянного бега к ТАРДИС он чует в ветре запах колокольчиков.

============================================================================================  
(1) отсылка к припеву из стихотворения-песни Уильяма Батлера Йейтса "The Stolen Child", звучащему в конце пятой серии "Торчвуда" "Малые миры".

_Come away, O human child!  
To the waters and the wild  
With a faery, hand in hand,  
For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand._

(2) язык цветов — штука интересная. Иногда в разных значениях одного и того же растения (причём абсолютно противоположных) утонуть можно... В общем, из найденного в Сети я вынесла, что колокольчики (те, которые _bluebells_) ассоциируются с повиновением, сдержанностью, а также нежностью и хрупкостью. Ещё с болтливостью. Что до роз, то обычно они действительно символизируют любовь и счастье — но в то же время тёмно-красная, цвета запёкшейся крови (вообще-то, для такого цвета есть отдельное слово — чёрмный) роза означает горе и траур.  
Какие значения придала этим цветам автор — см. текст.

(3) _Качается малыш на верхушке дерева  
Когда подует ветер, колыбель будет трясти  
Когда сук сломается, колыбель опрокинется  
И вниз упадут и малыш, и колыбель._

и правда, страшновато...

_В Рождество его канат трещит_ — в оригинале не просто канат, а _tightrope_ — туго натянутый канат. _Tightrope dancer/walker_ — канатоходец. По-моему, на положение Джека похоже.

_- Я был бы совсем не против.  
- Кто так разговаривает в наше время? _— в оригинале реплика фэйри выглядит как _I would be most amenable._ Весьма витиеватое и высокопарное выражение. Современный человек на его месте выразился бы намного проще: _I'd be happy to do that_ — хотя бы так, например.


End file.
